Хаято Каваджири
|Кандзи = 川尻 早人 |Возраст = 11 |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Японец |Волосы = Рыжие |Глаза = Оранжевые (Манга) Карие (Аниме) Голубые (ASB,EOH) |Хобби = Роботы |Отношения = (Отец) Шинобу Каваджири (Мать) |Статус = Жив |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Игра = All Star Battle |Сэйю = (Аниме) (ASB) |Озвучка = Laura Stahl |Цвета = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} }} - второстепенный персонаж Несокрушимого алмаза. Является союзником главных героев и играет решающую роль в последней арке. Хаято - сын и Шинобу Каваджири. Он обнаруживает, что его отца заменил Йошикаге Кира. Впоследствии он пытается положить конец угрозе Киры. Внешность Хаято - молодой 11-летний ребенок с довольно тощим телосложением и прямыми каштановыми волосами, которые доходят до подбородка. Личность Хаято - тихий мальчик, который проводит большую часть своего времени в своей спальне. Он редко разговаривает со своими родителями, предпочитая следить за ними с помощью электронных устройств, которые он поставил в их комнате. По словам его матери, у него нет близких друзей. Однако, когда загнан в угол, Хаято оказывается исключительно смелым. Он был готов совершить самоубийство, если это предотвратит активацию Bites the Dust. Даже Джоске комментирует храбрость Хаято для его возраста, когда он добровольно отправляется взорвать тело Окуясу, рискуя жизнью. Несмотря на несколько натянутые отношения с матерью, он в конечном итоге любит ее, и его желание победить Киру исходит из желания защитить его мать и город. Также было доказано, что Хаято исключительно умен, ему удается обмануть Киру, чтобы он раскрыл свою личность вслух, одновременно давая Джоске телефонный звонок, чтобы разбудить его и встретиться в определенном месте, не активируя стенд Киры. Во время боя между Джоске и Кирой Хаято был способен дать Джоске важные советы, несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть Стенды, например, выяснить, что Кира может взорвать только одну бомбу за раз, используя свою способность превращения объектов в бомбы. История Несокрушимый алмаз Поскольку он шпионит за своими родителями с помощью электронных устройств, Хаято замечает несколько подозрительных фактов о своем отце Косаку, который выдает себя за Йошикаге Киру. Исследуя странное поведение своего отца, он был чуть не убит Stray Cat. Он начинает следовать за Кирой и успевает записать кадры его убийства и ее . Когда его загоняет в угол убийца, он пытается шантажировать Киру, показывая, что у него есть дополнительные доказательства, которые будут найдены властями в случае его смерти. Однако его угрозы только разозлили Киру, который использует Killer Queen, чтобы убить его и заставить его выглядеть так, будто он упал, ударившись головой. Сразу после этого Кира начинает паниковать, и стрела спонтанно пронзает его руку, а Йошихиро пытается убедить Киру покинуть город. С новой способностью Киры, Bites the Dust, он активирует временную петлю, которая возвращает Хаято к жизни. На следующее утро Кира злорадствует Хаято за свою новую способность, раскрывая свое истинное имя в процессе, а также тот факт, что его способность "непобедима". Хаято выводит из этого, что есть другие с подобными способностями. Сразу после того, как Кира покидает его, Рохан Кишибе, который видел, как Хаято следовал за своим отцом на железнодорожную станцию, использует Heaven's Door над ним, чтобы узнать личность своего отца. Рохан читает события, которые должны были произойти в будущем, а затем становится первой жертвой способности Killer Queen "Bites the Dust". Затем Хаято снова просыпается в постели и понимает, что попал в ловушку времени. Этим утром он избегает Рохана, но может только наблюдать, как он умирает на расстоянии, когда Кира объясняет эффект своего стенда. Он пытается избежать Джоске и компании, но к нему обращаются и он пытается сдержать Bites the Dust, убивая себя. Однако Bites the Dust активируется, на этот раз, чтобы защитить Хаято, убив Джоске и его друзей. Снова проснувшись в своей постели, Хаято понимает, что он может положиться только на себя, чтобы разоблачить Киру. Он крадет Stray Cat, надеясь использовать свои знания об утренних событиях, чтобы победить Киру с близкого расстояния. Его попытка почти удалась, но Кира защищен от воздушных пуль Stray Cat часами в его кармане. Пока Кира злорадствует, Хаято спасается, когда его второстепенный план заставляет Джоске Хигашиката и Окуясу Ниджимура прибыть вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Кира раскрывает свое имя. Когда Джоске нападает на него, Кира вынужден отозвать свой стенд, чтобы защитить его, отменяя эффекты временной петли. Во время битвы, Хаято играет главную роль в оказании помощи Джоске. Когда Окуясу смертельно ранен, а Джоске думает, стоит ли рисковать жизнью и спасать его, Хаято бросается на Окуясу и активирует бомбу. Эта жертва не приводит к его смерти, поскольку Джоске соединяет его тело с Crazy Diamond, прежде чем он умрет. Укрывшись в соседнем доме, он помогает Джоске, передавая информацию о местонахождении Киры, но Йошихиро Кира прячется в кармане, делая то же самое для своего сына. Хаято входит в группу людей, ставших свидетелями смерти Йошикаге Киры, и в последний раз видел его со слезами на глазах у матери Шинобу Каваджири, что он будет ждать возвращения своего отца домой, хотя Хаято знает, что его отец уже мертв. Главы / Эпизоды * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры All Star Battle Хаято Каваджири появляется в игре как часть Великой Тепловой Атаки "Косаку Каваджири" (Кира), "Bites the Dust!". Косаку хватает Хаято и заставляет его в страхе убежать от него, восклицая "Killer Queen! Bites the Dust!". Если Хаято врезается в противника, камера приближается к глазу противника, когда Хаято кричит, где появляется Killer Queen и взрывается бомба замедленного действия. Круглый таймер перематывается на десять секунд, и Косаку восстанавливает здоровье. Если противник прошел трансформацию (Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven, любой персонаж Steel Ball Run с 3 частями Святого Трупа или Окончательная форма Карса), он возвращается к своей первоначальной форме. Однако, если противнику удастся избежать атаки, Хаято выбежит в другом направлении. Хаято также появляется в виде памятной книги для Специального издания игры Gold Experience Edition, где книга содержит такую информацию, как профили персонажей и руководство пользователя. Специальное издание также содержит код для свободной разблокировки персонажа Йошикаге Кира. Галерея Манга= hayato small.png|Первое появление spying.png|Шпионит за отцом invest.png|Расследует чердак taunting.png|Кира насмехается над Хаято fight.png with food.png|С едой Hayato 1.png|В битве с Кирой Encourage.png|Хаято призывает Джоске оставить своего друга мертвым |-| Аниме= Hayato's 1st.png|Первое появления Хаято Hayato returns from school.png|Хаято возвращается из школы Hayato spies on his parents.png|Хаято просматривает записи его "отца" Hayato glaring at Kira.png|Хаято смотрит на Киру, но не прощается Hayato eavesdropping.png|Пробираясь домой, Хаято подслушивает своих родителей Hayato reviews his tapes.png|Хаято просматривает записи о том, как Кира практикует подпись Косаку Hayato notices cat food.png|Хаято вспоминает, как Кира приносил кошачью еду и почву в свою комнату Hayato discovers Stray Cat.png|Находит Stray Cat на чердаке Hayato pinned by air.png|Хаято прижат к стене воздушными кандалами Hayato discovers Kira's truth.png|Хаято покрывается страхом, узнав, что его отца заменил Кира Kira being spyed on by Hayato.png|Хаято снимает на видео Киру, чтобы найти доказательства того, кто он Kira in Rohan's photo.png|Хаято с видеокамерой в одной из фотографий Рохана Rohan discovers Hayato.png|Рохан обнаруживает Хаято и становится подозрительным Hayato unnerved at school.png|Хаято решил выяснить, кто замаскирован под его отца, пока он в школе Hayato records proof.png|Шокирован и напуган после записи убийства пары Кирой Hayato hides the evidence.png|Хаято нервно прячет улики в ведре для ванны Kira intimdates Hayato.png|Кира запугивает Хаято в ванной Kira finds Hayato out.png|Хаято напуган после того, как Кира показывает, что он знает о доказательствах Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Хаято должен был быть убит Killer Queen Hayato's last stand.png|Хаято делает свой последний шаг, предупреждая Киру не причинять вреда ему или его матери Hayato death.png|Схватил Killer Queen, взорвав бомбу в его волосах и убив его Hayato's corpse.png|Труп Хаято спрятан в шкафу Кирой Hayato returns.png|Хаято поворачивается лицом к своей матери, его смерть была обращена вспять Kira greets his son.png|Хаято боится Киры, который планирует поговорить с ним Kira taunts Hayato.png|Кира издевается над его неспособностью остановить его Rohan meets Hayato.png|Хаято встречает Рохана впервые Heaven's Door on Hayato.png|Лицо Хаято превращается в книгу благодаря Heaven's Door Kira questions Hayato again.png|Хаято допрашивают о том, кого Bites the Dust убил Kira gloats over Hayato.png|Хаято обнаруживает, что он содержит в себе Bites the Dust и вынужден неохотно защищать личность Киры The others meet Hayato.png|Джоске и другие встречают Хаято Josuke heals Hayato.png|У Хаято исцелено кровотечение из носа благодаря стенду Джоске Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Хаято допрашивается группой Джостара BTD stops Hayato.png|Попытка самоубийства Хаято остановлена Bites the Dust Hayato going back in time.png|Хаято отправляется в прошлое Hayato weeps.png|Хаято оплакивает смерть группы Джостара KQ during time reverse.png|Bites the Dust появляется в видении Хаято, во время отката времени Hayato plans to kill Kira.png|Хаято открывает Кире свой план убить его с помощью Stray Cat Hayato crying over his plan.png|В ужасе, когда он понимает, что его план провалился Hayato_wants_to_kill_Kira.png|Хаято хочет полностью убить Киру KQ stops Kira punching.png|Удар Киры останавливается Bites the Dust Hayato breaks BTD.png|Хаято гордится тем, что эффекты Bites the Dust были отключены Hayato's despair.png|Хаято беспокоится о том, что его новые друзья пострадают от Киры Hayato explodes.png|Хаято жертвует собой, чтобы отключить бомбу Киры на Окуясу Hayato warns Josuke about bubble.png|Предупреждение Джоске о приближающейся бомбе Killer Queen Yoshihiro escapes Hayato.png|Потрясенный, обнаружив Йошихиро Кира, сбегающего из кармана его пиджака Hayato yells at Kira.png|Хаято говорит Кире, что он потерял Hayato sad dinner.png|Хаято со слезами на глазах сидит за обеденным столом после смерти Киры, оставаясь сильным для своей матери HayatoGreatDays.png|Хаято фигурирует в третьем опенинге, Great Days Hayato Kawajiri KeyArt.png|Концепт-арт Хаято Каваджири |-| Игры= 4kwh3.png|Концепт-арт для All Star Battle HayatoEoH.png|Хаято в Eyes of Heaven |-| Скетчи= Hayato1.jpg Hayato2.jpg Интересные факты * Согласно интервью с Араки, идея заставить Хаято подозревать, что его отца заменят, была вдохновлена романом , .【ジョジョ】荒木飛呂彦吉良吉影を語る【04年】 (Араки обсуждает Йошикаге Киру) Примечания Навигация en:Hayato Kawajiri Категория:Главные союзники Категория:Группа Джостара (4 часть)